Heroes Alliance: One Goosebumped Halloween at Greenville
In the Halloween special bonus episode of Heroes Alliance FINAL, taking place before the final episodes, Zach Holo unintentionally releases EVERY Main antagonist the Goosebumps author, R.L. Stine, has created! Creatures of evil * Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy trilogy * Carly Beth/The Haunted Mask from The Haunted Mask * Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! * Inspector Cranium from Help! We Have Strange Powers! * Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep From The Deep * The Phantom of the Auditorium from The Phantom of the Auditorium * Dr. Maniac from Dr. Maniac VS Robby Schwartz * A Scarecrow from The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight * The Graveyard Ghouls from Attack Of The Graveyard Ghouls * The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! * Praying Mantises from A Shocker On Shock Street * Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath * The Swamp Monster from How To Kill A Monster * The Lord High Executioner from A Night In Terror Tower * Prince Khor-Ru from Curse of the Mummy's Tomb ''and ''Return Of The Mummy * Priestess Nila from Return Of The Mummy * A Pumpkinhead from Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns * Murder the Clown from A Nightmare On Clown Street * Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations Of Professor Shock * A Muglani from Deep In The Jungle Of Doom * Cronby the Troll from Deep In The Jungle Of Doom * Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost * Body Squeezers from Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One ''and ''Part Two * Fish Men from Deep Trouble * Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Will Blake from The Werewolf Of Fever Swamp * Monster Blood from Monster Blood * Cuddles the Hamster from Monster Blood II * King Jellyjam from The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * Horrors of Horrorland from One Day At Horrorland * The Blob Monster from The Blob That Ate Everyone * The Shrunken Head of Baladora from How I Got My Shrunken Head * Curly the Skeleton from many back covers of the Goosebumps ''books * The Kids of Bell Valley from ''The Haunted School * The Mayor from Welcome to Dead House * Clarissa the Witch from Be Careful What You Wish For... * The Snake Lady from Escape From The Carnival Of Horrors * Sabre from Welcome to Camp Nightmare * Della from The Curse of Camp Cold Lake * The Ghost Campers (among them Lucy) from Ghost Camp ''and ''Return to Ghost Camp * The Evil Camera from Say Cheese and Die! ''and ''Say Cheese and Die- Again! * The Remote Control from Click (Goosebumps) * Amaz-O from Bad Hare Day * The Talking Animals from Into The Twister of Terror * Suzie Snowflake from A Holly Jolly Holiday * The Snowman from Beware, The Snowman * The Robot Zookeepers from Tick, Tock, You're Dead! * Reflections from Let's Get Invisible! * The Spyder from It Came From The Internet * Special Agent Bendrey from Secret Agent Grandma * Splatters from Earth Geeks Must Go! * The Vampire Chicken from Curse Of The Creeping Coffin * The Evil Knight from The Knight In Screaming Armour * Evil Monty from I Am Your Evil Twin * Toobah from Scream Of The Evil Genie * Rip the Cat from Cry Of The Cat * Mary Ellen from Bride Of The Living Dummy * Masked Mutant from Attack of the Mutant * Werewolf Skin from Werewolf Skin * The Venus Flytrap from Lost In Stinkeye Swamp * Karl Knave from Strike Three-- You're Doomed! * Heidi from Jekyll And Heidi * Fifi the Vampire Poodle and Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed The Vampire! * The Bees from Why I'm Afraid of Bees * Brent Green from My Best Friend Is Invisible * Dr. Brewer's clone from Stay Out of the Basement * The Haunted Car from The Haunted Car * The Purple Peanut Butter from Beware Of The Purple Peanut Butter * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom * The Annihilator 3000 from Toy Terror: Batteries Not Included * The Grool from It Came From Beneath The Sink * Vanessa the Mystic from Chicken Chicken * Aunt Dahlia from An Old Story * Sybil Wicked from Welcome To The Wicked Wax Museum * Axel from Welcome To The Wicked Wax Museum * Bugs from Elevator To Nowhere * The Beast From The East from The Beast From The East * The Ghost Dogs from The Barking Ghosts * The Evil Birds from How I Learned To Fly * Dr. Shreek from Piano Lessons Can Be Murder * The Sadler Ghosts from Ghost Beach * Mr. Mortman from The Girl Who Cried Monster * Keith from I Live In Your Basement! * The Egg Monsters From Mars from Egg Monsters From Mars * The Edible Worms from Go Eat Worms! * Mrs. Maargh from Creature Teacher * Dr. Murkin from My Hairiest Adventure * Mr. Knowledge and The Magician from Under The Magician's Spell * Mr. Grimsley from The Chalk Closet * Mortegarths from Checkout Time At The Dead-End Hotel * Arcturians and Alderbaranians from Zapped In Space * Gargoyle from I'm Telling! * The Shop Monsters from Shop Till You Drop... Dead! * Chop Suey/Susan Chopman from What's Cooking? * Johnathan Chiller from The Horror At Chiller House * Katrina from Night Of A Thousand Claws * King Thuttan-Rha from Who's Your Mummy? * Lava Lizards from The Twisted Tale Of Tiki Island * Lake Monster from Night In Werewolf Woods * Maggie from Revenge R Us * Maddie Simon from A Vampire In The Neighborhood * E. Vile Creeper and his son Max from You're Plant Food! * Milo from Little Comic Shop Of Horrors * Monsters from My Friends Call Me Monster * The Menace from The Streets Of Panic Park * The Lost Legend from The Legend of the Lost Legend * Dr. Aqua from Invaders From The Big Screen * The Married Couple's Ghosts from The House of No Return * C.J. from Perfect School * The Mud Monsters from You Can't Scare Me! * The Reality Police from Don't Go To Sleep! * The Shadow Figure from The Ghost Next Door * Grace from Strained Peas * Mr. Blankenship from Teacher's Pet * The Ants from Awesome Ants * The Old Men from The Haunted House Game * The Cats from Claws! * The Cemetery Man from Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life * Cave Spirit from Curse of the Cave Creatures * Dare from Attack of the Beastly Babysitter * Dr. Crawler from Welcome to Camp Slither * The Nutcracker from Nutcracker Nightmare * Rattlesnake from Alone In Snakebite Mountain * Wicked Clowns from Trapped in the Circus of Fear * Dr. Death from Scary Birthday To You! * Dr. Eeek from The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek * Norband from Headless Halloween * The Poltergeist from Escape From Horror House * Zodiacs from Danger Time * Cuddle Bears from Please Don't Feed The Bears! * Ice Vampire from Ice Vampire * King Buthramaman from Diary of a Mad Mummy * Mr. Grimsley from Chalk Closet * Nick from Trapped in Bat Wing Hall * The Pomeranian Dogs from One Night In Payne House * Weirdo from Weirdo Halloween * The Centipede from Attack of the Tattoo * The Giant Spiders from Night of the Giant Everything * The Haunted Guitar from The Haunted Guitar * Francine from It's Alive! It's Alive * Captain Jack-the-Knife from Attack of the Jack! The Heroes Alliance FINAL members roster, all including members old (e.g. Optimus Prime) and new (e.g. Daniel Fortesque) are needed to combat these threats and put them back to the books where they belong! The book that Xandir is reading is a dark magic book belonging to Megamo! Will the Heroes Alliance prevail? Or will Slappy and his lackeys take over the city? What would our Heroes do? How would they know the demon's weaknesses? What is Megamo trying to do to the heroes? Will Xandir the Spellcaster close the black magic book of evil? Why is Slappy leading the monster army? Dialogue spoken in the episode *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Hmm... strange... Let's see this book of magic works! Karru Marri Odonno Loma Molunnu Karrano!" *(As Xandir walks backwards slowly... He sees the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena!) *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Very strange on H'Ween... WHAT?" (avoids the Abominable Snowman's fist) *Shoutmon: "Trick or treat!" *Optimus Prime: "Trick or treat to you, my good ol' friend Shoutmon." *Xandir the Spellcaster: (screaming the word "Monsters") "Monsters! They're here! I think this book belongs to Megamo! AND WE'VE NO CHANCE OF SURVIVAL, OPTIMUS!!!" *Spider-Man: "What should we do, Optimus?" *Red Ranger: "Yeah, what will we all do?" *Slappy the Dummy: (after he runs from his book's pages) "Surrender, fools. Surrender." *Optimus Prime: "You... Youre, you're--" *Slappy the Dummy: "Slappy, at Megamo's service." *Daniel Fortesque: "Uh-oh!" *Slappy the Dummy: "WEAR A MASK, FOOL!" (cackling) *(Slappy puts a copy of the Haunted Mask on Optimus Prime, making the mask put on forever!) *Optimus Prime: "I CAN'T... Get it off! GAH!!!" *Thunderbird 1: "Optimus!!!!!" *Thunderbird 2: "Get that Haunted Mask off!" (The Haunted Car capsizes him) *Thunderbird 1: "Are you, okay?" *Murder the Clown: "Thanks to you, Spellcaster, we're all FREE!" *Captain Long Ben One-Leg: "Won't you agree, me mateys?" *Graveyard Ghouls: (talking indistinctly) *Madame Doom: "Soon the city of Greenville, Oregon, will be ours." *Body Squeezers: (speaking alien language) *Xandir the Spellcaster: "It's the Dark Magic Book!" *Professor Shock: "You are right that it is it that caused our freedom, isn't it?" *Lord High Executioner: "Say your prayers!" *Shoutmon: (seeing a Giant Praying Mantis behind him) "It's one of the Mantises of the book version of A Shocker on Shock Street!" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Ready? One, two, three! RUN!" *Slappy the Dummy: "They're getting away!" *Clarissa the Witch: "Stop them for Slappy, you fools! STOP THEM!" *Count Nightwing: "Feel our wrath!" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "No-one will find us in this Oregon forest." *Optimus Prime: "But, Halloween is still in trouble, Josh." *Praying Mantis: (roaring) *King Jellyjam: "Find these fools!" *Masked Mutant: "Get them! DESTROY THEM!" *Captain America: "Oh, sugar..." *Amaz-O: "Go and find them! Go! Go! Go and get those fools!" *Isaac: "We gotta get outta here!" (Rushes the heroes into a house) *Sailor Moon: "Where are we?" (sees the Lawn Gnomes) *Harry Potter: "What the--?" *Sailor Moon: "Gnomes? Maybe they are friendly." *(Sailor Moon avoids a small dagger been thrown at her by the Gnomes!) *Sailor Moon: "WAAH! Not friendly! I repeat, not friendly!" *Captain Planet: "Let's get outta here!" *Optimus Prime: (transforms into truck mode) "Hurry! Get inside!" *Isaac: "Who's that?" *SuperTed: "It's Brent the Invisible Boy!" *Ghost Dogs: (barking) *Isaac: "They're all after us!!!!!!" *Dusty Crophopper: "Focus, stop talking!" *All Goosebumps Villains: (speak these words repeatedly) "Karru Marri Odonno Loma Molunnu Karrano!" *Isaac: "What do we do now! Reverse the spell?" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Exactly! Reverse the spell!" *Isaac: "Come on! To the shoppe!" *(As they get into the shoppe...) *Isaac: (looks at some Werewolf Skin) "Woah! Maybe I will put this on..." *Superted: "No, Isaac! It will turn you into a real werewolf!!!" *Isaac: "Nah, just don't bother putting it on..." (throws it away, but it comes alive!) *Sailor Moon: "AHHHH! It's alive?!!" *Rocket Raccoon: "Don't give a damn about this, so let's go!" *Superman: "It's like the Red Hour and the Purge!" *(Everyone runs from the shoppe to the House of Mouse...) *Optimus Prime: "Mickey!" *Mickey Mouse: "What is it?" *Optimus Prime: "Listen to me! The villains have come alive from their books." *Brian: (sung) "I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music..." *Optimus Prime and Mickey Mouse: "He's here! The Phantom of the Auditorium!" *Dusty Crophopper: "RUN!" (Avoids chandelier) *Sledge: "So, Slappy's come alive, eh?" *Poisandra: "Yes, Sledgums, just for Halloween!!!" (both Poisandra and Sledge laugh evilly) *Slappy the Dummy: "Die!" (shoots a Kryptonite poison-dart to Superman, who is destroyed by him) *Lois Lane: "Clark!!!" *Isaac: "You kill Superman, you kidnap Mary Jane, you will pay, Slappy." *Slappy the Dummy: "What's in it for me?" *R.L. Stine: "Not so fast!" *All Goosebumps Monsters: "STINE!!!!!!!!!" *Optimus Prime: "Hurry, Stine! Seal every evil Goosebumps villain inside your book!" Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Specials Category:Goosebumps